princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiruya Momochi
Kiruya Momochi (百地希留耶) is a Character in Princess Connect Re:Dive. She is a member of the guild 'Gourmet Edifice'. Appearance Astrum Kyaru is a beast-race member in the game with long, black hair with a white streak in her bangs and green eyes. Her hair extends down to her ankles and is tied into two loose, low twin tails. At the ends of her hair the loop into ringlet-like curls. She has cat ears coming out the top of her head. She wears a detailed blue and purple outfit with detached sleeves and adorned with magenta jewels and gold hemming. Her skirt has two layers of ruffles (one black and one white). She has thigh high stockings and a garter-belt on her left thigh that clips to her stocking. She has short, differing shades of brown boots. She also has a black cat tail with a white tip When under Kaiser's control, Kyaru's outfit changes to black and maroon colours instead and has fishnet stockings. There are minor changes to her outfit such as a fur hemming and a choker with a large, magenta jewel. She also sometimes wears a mask that completely covers her eyes. Summer In her summer outfit, she wears a bikini top styled similarly to her regular outfit and white short shorts. She wears a lilac jacket and has sunglasses sitting atop her head. New Year Coming Soon Real Life Kyaru has the same long, black hair tied similarly with the exception that her hair doesn't curl at the ends. She also wears a cat hair-clip on the left side of her bangs. Her hair is also tied with thin, red ribbons. Her eyes are purple instead of green. Her typical outfit consists of a green jacket and a white shirt-dress with a cat art on it with, what appears to be, 'Life is Cats' written on it. She is also seen with a blue backpack with a white cat symbol on one of the pockets. Personality Kyaru can be described as a 'Tsundere' as she is often complaining about her friend, but always follows along regardless. She has a sharp tongue and often gets annoyed and/or flustered. She tries to act tough and harsh on the outside but instead she is actually quite soft-hearted. Because she is often ignored by Kaiser and even her own parents, Kyaru often feels lonely. She really values her time spent with the Player as it makes her forget all of her stress and her 'Mission' when she's with them. She often is teased by everyone, including the player. History Astrum Main Story Kyaru in Astrum is a spy sent by Kaiser Insight to keep an eye on Yuuki and to assassinate Pecorine. She mistakenly gets close to both targets, causing her to hesitate on her mission. Similar to Yuuki, she has the power of a Princess Knight. Her Inherent Ability grants her full control over multiple monsters, in exchange for sustaining damage when monsters under her control take damage as well. WARNING: Spoilers Ahead After her failure at Elizabeth Park, Kaiser Insight eventually resorts to controlling Kyaru with Mind Control so that she follows every command, and gifts her with a mask that amplifies her magic even further. Currently, she assumes the throne and commands the knights of Landsol in Kasier Insight's absence. Gourmet Edifice Coming Soon Initial Card Coming Soon Summer Card Coming Soon Dangerous Vacation Event Coming Soon Blooming Duet Flowers Event Coming Soon Re:Zero Event Coming Soon Landsol Guild Race Event Coming Soon In Real Life In real life, Kyaru has a poor relationship with her parents as she makes an attempt to run away from home. She idolises her relative, Senri Mana. Unlike most of the other characters, she does not play the Legend of Astrum frequently. Trivia * The official translation of her name into English is Karyl, as seen in Granblue Fantasy and on official merchandise * Kyaru is one of the few characters in Princess Connect Re:Dive that never met Yuuki in the original game. * Her in game name, Kyaru, is an accidental misspelling of her real name, Kiruya. Quotes * "Perfect, perfect! I just keep on improving! I really can do anything!" * "Heh heh, beautiful, huh? I'll let you in on a secret -- I was still just an apprentice until recently. H... Hey, act more surprised!" * "I can use healing magic pretty well. If you had some kind of emergency, I wouldn't be unable to save you. Though, it'd be better if that didn't happen at all." * "You saw it, didn't you -- my secret magical practice. In that case, I'm bringing you along, too!" * "I wonder if you're prepared for this? Grim Burst!" * "H-Hey, isn't this tube leaking? It's leaking, isn't it!? And aren't there monsters in the water!? EEK! Don't come over here!" * "What are you looking at me with that envious face for? You want some of this juice? I guess I can't say no -- but just a sip!" * "Having a nice drink after sweating a lot is the best! Ahhh, tasty!" * "You look tired. Do you want to sit on this tube with me and relax for a bit?" * "I feel so happy... Is this because of you? ... Um, th... thank... N-Never mind!" * "D-Don't look over here! Quit staring at me!" Category:Characters Category:Gourmet Edifice Category:Beast